


Last goodbye.

by LuciaNuG



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternativo, F/M, Historical show, reign - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un último adiós para Mary y Francis. <br/>O cómo debió haber acabado la vida de la reina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last goodbye.

Aquella corte se había quedado sorda a sus oídos, oscura y fría. La única casa que había conocido ya no estaba, y se culpó a sí misma por elegir como hogar unos hermosos ojos azules en vez de un lugar anclado. Porque aquellos ojos la habían dejado de mirar llenos de luz en aquel bosque y, desde ese momento, algo se había apagado dentro de ella.

Con cuidado de no pisarse las faldas del vestido negro que llevaba aquella mañana, la monarca se dirigió al único sitio dónde era capaz de respirar un poco. Con paso firme y sin detenerse ante las miradas inquisitivas de los habitantes de aquella corte, la monarca llegó a aquel lugar.

Los jardines parecían tan grises como aquel día y, por ese motivo, no pudo evitar esbozar lo más parecido a una sonrisa que precisó hacer. Sus dedos viajaron hasta sus labios mientras lo hacía. Recordando con ellos. 

-La desventaja para gente como nosotros es, sin duda, casarnos enamorados. Y seguir amando cada día.- fue lo que susurró aquel lugar. Donde para ella, a sus ojos, el rey de Francia estaba allí parado observándole con aquel jersey negro. Exactamente como aquel día.- Me duele al respirar.- y era cierto, desde aquel día respirar era una ardua tarea. Pero ella era fuerte, y era lo que el rey parecía decirla con aquellos ojos azules y puros.- Te he echado de menos cada segundo, y me odio por no haberos besado cada segundo que pasaste en mi vida. - fue con eso, fue así, como rompió a llorar. Y fueron los brazos de Francis los que la sostuvieron cuando pareció caer. Sus ojos claros la miraron con infinito cariño, con ternura mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Pero ya nada importaba, porque aquello no era real y a Mary le daba igual.

Si aquella era su manera de morir, y si aquello era lo último que vería antes de que aquel hacha cállese sobre su cabeza, moriría feliz. No pasaron por su mente sus últimos años, sus últimos amores, porque ellos no tenían sus ensortijados cabellos rubios. 

Habían pasado más años de los que Mary quería, y menos de los que Francis jamás habría esperado. Pero era él quien la estaba recibiendo en su propio cielo, uno que se parecía a la corte Francesa. Uno que entonces se volvió brillante al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a tener seis años y correteaba con el delfín Francés sin preocupaciones.

Acabando con su vida de la misma manera que, realmente, había a empezado.  Con plumas cayendo frente a ella y a su único gran amor. Tanta fue la felicidad que ganó allí, tanta paz la inundó que cuando el hacha cayó sobre su cuello la reina de Escocia parecía más feliz de lo que había sido después de perderlo a él.


End file.
